Republish : Shocking Kiss
by Viivii-ken
Summary: "Kibum, kau—mmmphh" dan perkataan Choi Siwon langsung terputus begitu menerima serangan –berupa ciuman tepat di bibir- dari Kibum. Otak Siwon serasa membeku, matanya melotot kaget, jantung berdetak sangat cepat dan jangan lupakan ekspresi para muridnya


**Title : Shocking Kiss**

**Main Cast : Choi Siwon**

** Kim Kibum**

**Genre : Romance**

** Genderswicth**

**Rating : T**

**Summary : "Kibum, kau—mmmphh" dan perkataan Choi Siwon langsung terputus begitu menerima serangan –berupa ciuman tepat di bibir- dari Kibum. Otak Siwon serasa membeku, matanya melotot kaget, jantung berdetak sangat cepat dan jangan lupakan ekspresi para muridnya yang hanya menatap kedua orang itu cengo. Tak ada satupun yang mau bergerak, bahkan ada beberapa kegiatan yang melayang diudara.**

**Desclaimer : Insprirasi dan ide cerita dari Hana-chan Kirei, author fandom anime. Cipus, idemu kujadikan ff :D**

**A/N : FF ini aku publish ulang. entah kenapa yang awal aku publish itu gak bisa dibuka, padahal reviewnya belum sempat aku baca :(**

**maaf buat yang udah review di yang sebelumnya tapi elum aku baca, aku minta maaf banget. gak tau akun aku kenapa sampai ff nya gak bisa kebuka :(**

**sekali lagi maaf buat yang udah review di Shocking Kiss awal :(  
><strong>

-Incheon Airport-

10.00 KST. Tidak terlalu pagi, dan tidak pula terlalu siang. Cuacapun sangat bersahabat. Tak hujan tak pula terik. Namun sepertinya keadaan baik ini tak terlalu memuaskan untuk seorang gadis cantik yang sedari tadi menjadi perhatian banyak pasang mata –terutama kaum pria- itu. Dia terus mengeluh dan mencoba untuk menghubungi seseorang yang entah siapa.

"Apa dia benar-benar tak tau kalau hari ini aku kembali ke Seoul? Aissh, dasar laki laki cuek. Tidak bisa dihubungi pula" itulah salah satu contoh keluhan dari gadis itu.

"Baiklah Choi Siwon! Kalau kau tak mau menjemputku kesini, aku yang akan kesana. Masa bodoh kau sedang sibuk mengajar atau apapun itu!" dan dengan pasti gadis itu –Kim Kibum- segera menyeret kopernya menuju mobil yang sedari tadi ditunggui Park Ahjussi –supir keluarga Kim-.

"Ke Inha Univercity Ahjussi" suruh Kibum begitu ia duduk di jok bagian belakang.

"Nona mau bertemu Nyonya besar?" tebak sang supir.

"Tidak, aku mau memberi pelajaran pada seseorang yang telah lupa kalau hari ini aku pulang" sahut Kibum dengan nada yang kelewat berapai-api. Tampak seperti seseorang yang akan bertemu musuh besar dan siap menghabisinya.

'Sepertinya tuan Siwon akan dapat masalah' batin Park Ahjussi.

Kim Kibum. Dia adalah seorang gadis manis dengan senyum menawan anak satu satunya dari keluarga Kim. Ayahnya adalah salah satu anggota dewan di negeri ginseng tersebut, beliau juga seorang mantan aktor papan atas korea yang sangat dielu-elukan pada masanya. Sedangkan sang ibu adalah seorang mantan Model dengan intelegitas tinggi. Perancang busana yang mempunyai butik di berbagai belahan dunia. Sekarang ia menjabat menjadi salah satu rektor di Inha Univercity. Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana seorang Kim Kibum hanya dengan latar belakang orangtuanya bukan?

Dan Choi Siwon, seorang mahasiswa kelewat pintar, menjabat sebagai kekasih seorang Kim Kibum. Karena kepintarannya, pada umur yang baru memasuki 25 tahun Ia sudah menjadi seorang dosen tetap di Inha. Jangan berfikir dia bisa menjadi dosen karena andil dari ibu Kibum. Tidak sama sekali, karena Kibum dan Siwon pun baru menjadi dekat setelah Siwon menjadi dosen disana. Siapa sangka sifat 'asal masuk tanpa ketuk pintu' seorang Kim Kibum malah menjadi awal pertemuan mereka. Dan berlanjutlah menjadi hubungan yang lebih serius.

Betapa beruntungnya Siwon memiliki Kibum. Atau malah sebaliknya? Kibum yang beruntung memiliki Siwon? Ah, mereka sama sama beruntung karena saling memiliki.

Tiiiiit, Tiiiiit….

Suara klakson itu cukup untuk membuka jalan agar mobil yang sedang ditumpangi Kibum bisa lewat. Kibum segera turun di depan kampus terkenal itu. Baru satu langkah, dan berbagai bisikan –bahkan teriakan- segera terdengar. Baik dari mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi yang berada disekitar tempat itu.

"Itu Kim Kibum kan? Anak salah satu rektor kita"-salah satu bisikan-

"Kyaaa, Kibum onni" –salah satu teriakan-

Tak terlalu memusingkan hal yang sudah biasa dialaminya, Kibum berjalan dengan anggun kearah salah satu mahasiswa yang paling dekat dengan tempatnya berdiri.

"Mmmm, maaf. Tapi apa kau tau dimana dosen Choi Siwon sekarang?" tanya Kibum lembut. Dan yang didapatnya bukanlah jawaban atas pertanyaan tadi, malahan wajah pongo dari mahasiswa tersebut.

"Hellooo, Sorry, pertanyaan ku kurang jelas?"

"Oh, tida tidak. Sudah sangat jelas. Dosen Choi Siwon sedang mengajar di ruang multimedia" sahut mahasiswa tersebut dengan sedikit gugup.

"Gamsahamnida" sedikit membungkuk sopan dan Kibum pun langsung berlalu menuju tempat yang harusnya Ia tuju. Ruang Multimedia.

-Multimedia's Room-

Brakk!

Pintu ruangan tersebut menjeblak terbuka. Dan masuklah sesosok gadis cantik namun dengan ekspresi dingin. Perlahan dia menuju kearah meja paling depan –meja dosen-. Sementara para penghuni ruangan tersebut hanya diam dengan ekspresi terkejut. Terlebih sang dosen, yang menjadi objek tujuan si gadis penggebrak pintu tadi.

"Kibum, kau—mmmphh" dan perkataan Choi Siwon langsung terputus begitu menerima serangan –berupa ciuman tepat di bibir- dari Kibum. Otak Siwon serasa membeku, matanya melotot kaget, jantung berdetak sangat cepat dan jangan lupakan ekspresi para muridnya yang hanya menatap kedua orang itu cengo. Tak ada satupun yang mau bergerak, bahkan ada beberapa kegiatan yang melayang diudara.

Merasa tak mendapat balasan, Kibum mulai berani melumat bibir Siwon. Pertama kalinya Ia mau memulai sebuah ciuman dalam hidupnya. Dan entah setan apa yang merasuk ketubuh seorang Choi Siwon, ia pun mulai menikmati ciuman tersebut dan balas melumat bibir kekasihnya. Tangan yang awalnya menegang di atas keyboard sekarang sudah mulai lemas, malah bergerak menuju tengkuk Kibum untuk memperdalam kegiatan yang sedang mereka lakukan.

"KYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Apakah yang menyebabkan teriakan para mahasiswi sampai mereka langsung berlari keluar dan beberapa diantaranya menyeret para mahasiswa agar ikut meninggalkan ruangan tersebut?

Tak lain adalah karena Siwon yang semakin liar dan menghempaskan tubuh Kibum ke dinding terdekat. Mencoba mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk sekedar berciuman –atau saling melumat- dikarenakan posisi yang tadi sangatlah tidak nyaman. Kibum harus membungkuk untuk mencapai bibir Siwon dan Siwon tak mungkin tega mebiarkan kekasihnya berlama lama dengan posisi macam itu. Itu yang menyebabkan teriakan nyaring dari para mahasiswi.

Dan alasan mereka harus menyeret mahasiswa yang lain adalah Siwon yang mulai menciumi leher putih Kibum. Tak mungkin mereka akan berlama lama disana , kecuali para mahasiswa yadong yang hampir menyiapkan kameranya.

"Mmmhhh, Siwon…ah. Ini masih di kampus" Dengan susah payah Kibum menyampaikan kata katanya, dia tak menyangka Siwon akan sampai ke tahap ini. Benar benar tak pernah ada dalam fikirannya.

"Kau yang mulai Kibum" Siwon segera melepaskan bibirnya dari leher Kibum, setelah sebelumnya berhasil membuat tanda disana.

"Kau juga yang salah, kenapa tak memjemputku hah? Jangan bilang kau lupa" Kibum merenggut sambil merapikan pakaiannya.

"jadi begini kalau gadis pulang dari LA dan tidak dijemput pacarnya? LA tak begitu baik ya" ujar Siwon sambil membantu Kibum.

"Oh ternyata Kibumku, baru pulang dari LA, bukannya mengunjungi Ibunya kau malah merusak kelas orang lain Kim Kibum? Pelajaran seperti itu yang kau dapat di LA?" suara seorang wanita yang terdengar sangat elegan dari arah pintu. Ya, Nyonya Kim.

"Umma.." Kibum langsung tertunduk, tamat sudah riwayatnya.

"Dua kesalahan dalam satu hari, kau harus mendapat hukuman sayang. Sampai jumpa dirumah sayang" dan dengan itupun Nyonya Kim langsung beranjak pergi.

"Aisshh, bagaimana ini? Kau harus menolongku didepan ibu nanti" Kibum merenggut pada Siwon.

"Bagaimana ya? Aku hanya korban sih, jadi…." Siwon menggantung kata-katanya.

"keberatan? Ok! Aku kembali ke LA besok" ancam Kibum, yang sudah pasti sangat ampuh.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku tak mau menunggu walau cuma satu minggu lagi. Bulan depan kita menikah sayang" diakhiri Siwon dengan kecupan di hidung Kibum. Dan Kibum hanya tersenyum malu, Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Siwon.

"Errr, Seongsaenim. Kelasnya mau dilanjut atau tidak?" tiba-tiba salah seorang mahasiswi menengok kedalam dengan ragu-ragu. Sepertinya mereka –SiBum- lupa kalau mereka masihlah berada didalam ruangan multimedia.

**END**

**Firt debut di ffn **

**Bukan debut sebagai author sih, biasanya Vii nulis yang pairing straight**

**Berhubung Vii SIBUM SHIPPER TINGKAT AKUT, jadi ff debutnya sibum. Mungkin ff selanjutya juga bakalan sibum **

**Prtama kalinya aku nulis super junior couple, jadi maaf kalau feelnya gak berasa.**

**Review ya chingu **


End file.
